Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-31081547-20140205200442/@comment-24413060-20140209094523
"well, how would YOU feel if the love of your life told you to fuck off and screwed another girl? :) (end at part 2, and at part 3 showed love. We see it clearly!) most likely, you would be pissed. unless you are hoping for a threesome, then... good luck. " Yeah, I'll be pissed. But is that enough justification though? Does that mean just because your crush fell for another girl/guy, you'll kill them (or in this case, their whole race)? The yandere is too high on that one. Again, what if you weren't loved by the person you love? Do something that'll make him/her fall for you, for crying out loud, or just STFU for all eternity. That way, no complaints can be made, right? She's darn several millions of years old at least. She should've known better than act even more immature than Luka. "what are you talking about wiki contributor? Alice and Luka never even tried to talk to her. They said "your evil. TIME TO DIE". Mock her. Defeat her army, then kill her, with Alice wanting to do the same thing that, ilias wanted to in part 2 to alice! Alice kept attacking her because of what happed to the 15th!" I'm assuming that Illias already know what Luka's spouted since the beginning of the adventure. So, whatever Luka and Alice could tell her, she's already heard plenty enough. Also, Luka did ask twice about her take on coexistence, which is her cue to just let them coexist. What did she do? She insisted on spouting off BS like all monsters are all evil "without exceptions," and that "humans and monsters are fated to fight against each other." Luka, despite being arguably already in love with Alice at this point in time, still gave her two chances to change her opinion. Only she pissed on those chances. Also, stop spouting BS, and don't bring up the 15th when there's no reasonable connection for it to add to Alice's hate towards Illias. "Is she a bitch for what she did to the 1st? Yup." Coudn't agree more. "But is she also the reason humanity was not tied to be the monster's chewtoys? You betcha!" Just like I told you before, she probably never did anything to protect adventurers other than making their semen taste like "Angel Liver." Heck, even Luka who's according to her own very words, the one she "favored and watched over (you) for so long," barely received any support whatsoever the whole 2 parts of the game. So, it's safe to assume she really never did anything for anybody else. Or she's just lying there. "So she was necessary because it gave humanity power and the ability to avoid getting raped, but get killed." Like I said, not necessarily. "So hell, she is the reason humanity surrived long enough for Luka to be born, and even have a chance of co-existence. So thank her bitchy ass! :)" Remind me the reason why monsters didn't go marching their armies before Black Alice came? Hints: Black Alice, only Monster Lord, domination. Get the pieces together. It was actually Illias' command and advertisements for the "heroes" to fight monsters. So, no. She isn't. She's just too scared of Alice I to kill many monsters. This may have indirectly gave the chance, but if so, I'd say Alice I is the main contributor, not Illias. To make it clear, I don't fully hate her. She's just a lonely goddess shrouded by the same foolishness Luka and Alice had on part 2. But she, just like Lily, contributed to things which cannot be undone. And we know that she's just too furious to listen anyway.